justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Lump
|artist = The Presidents of the United States of America |tvfilm = |year = 1995 |dlc = October 31, 2019 (JDU) |difficulty = |effort = |nosm = 6 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Aqua (JD) |pictos = 55 (JD) |nowc = Lump |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |from = album |title = Lump }}"Lump" by The Presidents of the United States of America is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with orange curly hair. She is wearing teal pajamas with white and orange assets, white, teal, and orange dog slippers, and a pair of orange round glasses. Remake In the remake, the dancer has a slightly lighter color scheme, and her face is more visible. Also, her pajamas have more gradient. Now, she has a blue outline Background The coach is dancing in a dark orange kitchen with lighter furniture. At some point, some pink bubbles can be seen flying. Remake In the remake, the kitchen is in a lighter shade of orange. Some highlights of the furniture light up and the floor is checkered and animated. There are no bubbles anymore. Shake Moves There are 6 Shake Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Shake Moves: Play an imaginary guitar. Lump sm 1.png|All Shake Moves Lump_sm_1.gif|All Shake Moves in-game Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the remake: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Gold Move 3: Lump gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Lump gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Trivia *'' '' has six (6) Shake Moves, which makes it the routine with the second most Shake Moves in the entire franchise, only after Hot, Hot, Hot (which has 8 Shake Moves). **However, had the most Shake Moves in and in the main series. *'' '' has the longest artist name in the entire series, with 39 characters (47 with spaces). *In the lyrics, the word "pajamas" is spelled in British English as "pyjamas", even though the band is American. *'' '' is one of the six dancers from which were never used in Puppet Master Modes or Mashups. The others are Bebe, Surfin' Bird, Womanizer, Girls Just Want To Have Fun, and Groove Is In The Heart. *Throughout the choreography, the coach s glasses constantly disappear. *The Shake Move pictogram for this routine looks remarkably similar to the Shake Move pictogram in Louie Louie. *The trailer for the Just Dance 2020 Celebration event lists the song with the song name and artists for Proud Mary. **Besides, no pictograms are displayed and no moves are counted, due to the fact that those assets had not been updated within the announcement of the event. *In the Nintendo Switch notification for the Just Dance 2020 Celebration Event, the artist s name is misspelled as "The Presidents Of The United St'ae's" Of America'"'" (with an additional pair of inverted commas).https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/531135187409436702/635368095786991616/image0.jpg Gallery Game Files lump_cover_generic.jpg|Lump lumpalbumcoach.png| album coach Lump_Cover_1024.png| cover lump_cover_albumbkg.jpg| album background In-Game Screenshots Lump_jd1_menu.png|''Lump'' on the menu Others Lump_title_error.png|Title error in the trailer Lump Switch error.jpg|The error on Just Dance's Nintendo Switch notification Videos Official Music Video The_Presidents_of_the_United_States_of_America_-_Lump_(HD) Lump (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Lump - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Lump - Just Dance-0 Lump - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Lump - Just Dance (Extraction) Lump - Just Dance Unlimited (NO HUD) References Site Navigation ru:Lump es:Lump de:Lump pl:Lump Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs